Presently, quotes for insurance rates may be obtained from insurance companies directly, or from third parties that may offer insurance product offerings on behalf of one or more insurance companies. The rate quotes may be requested by consumers desiring to purchase a new insurance product offering, or to make changes to existing insurance product offerings. Typically, the rate quotes are provided by the insurance companies, agencies, or the third parties by telephone, in-person, via a desktop-based application interface, or via a web-based application interface. Providing the rate quotes via an interface is problematic for entities operating such systems. For example, typically, such interfaces are hard coded, meaning that changes to the required information or input fields of the interface require recoding of at least a portion of the interface affected by the changes. Thus, when the required information needed for providing a rate quote for an insurance product offering changes, the interface also need to be reprogrammed, increasing the administrative burden of maintaining the interface in an up-to-date state. Additionally, when a third party maintains the interface and is providing quotes on behalf of multiple insurance companies, each of the insurance companies may have different information requirements for the same insurance product offering, which may increase the frequency at which the interfaces need to be reprogrammed. Additionally, when reprogramming the interfaces in response to change by one of the insurance companies, the third party must be careful to not make changes to the programming of the interface that would cause the information collected for the remaining insurance companies to be incomplete or incorrect.